


Mail clerk

by kirst003



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirst003/pseuds/kirst003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't know how to adult herself so Maria has to clean up after her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail clerk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did ages ago, finally getting around to putting it somewhere

*thunk* Maria looked up and glared at the messenger bag that had been unceremoniously dumped on her desk. There were envelopes of all colours jammed in, one wrong move and they looked like they would explode out of the bag and all over the place. Maria looked at Natasha with a raised eyebrow, the question obvious. “No one told me I’d have to deal with this, what the hell?” Maria started rifling through the bag, “Nat how often do you check this there are bills here from months ago, and WHAT are THESE?” Maria said not bothering to hide the disgust at the envelopes stamped with the words Iron Man fan club. “Ugh apparently Tony though it’d be funny, I was wondering why he would giggle uncontrollably at any mention of mail” Natasha slumped down into the chair across from Maria. “Can you please just fix it for me” Natasha said pathetically. Maria was sure that no one would believe her if she told them how pathetic THE Black Widow could sound but it was a sure fire way to make her give in. “Alright I’ll fix this for you, but you’re getting me coffee and staying here while I do. I'm not suffering alone” Natasha perked up at this and headed straight out the door to collect two coffees. Half an hour later Natasha returned with the coffees to see a slightly dishevelled looking Maria in front of her. “Is this why you've changed your number three times in the last six months” Maria asked holding up two disconnection notices “I thought you were just concerned about security”. Natasha just shrugged “the phones stopped working so I got new ones”. Maria let her head drop to the desk and just held her hand out for the coffee. Natasha at least new well enough to get her something strong. *Four hours later* “Are you done yet?” Natasha whined. “I swear to god Nat if you ask me that one more time I am going to stab you repeatedly with this plastic spoon” while normally Natasha wouldn't be concerned with the threat of a plastic spoon she could also see that Maria had snapped the top and it had a perfectly sharp point. Natasha held her hands up and had the decency to look apologetic. A short while later the tapping on the keyboard stopped, Maria sighed and proclaimed she was done. “OK everything is set to be paid automatically now, from the card I set you up with after SHIELD fell. All your mail will be electronic since I know you check that, you can stop sending me all those cat videos by the way, I have left you with the Iron Man fan club though that is your punishment”. “Thanks Maria you are a star! I’ll make Tony get rid of the fan club, I'm sure I can think of a few things to motivate him, if not I’ll just tell Pepper” Natasha grinned evilly before skipping out the room. Maria sighed, another work day wasted, but it was worth it when she spent it with Natasha even if it was sorting out her mess.


End file.
